


Team Free Will Imagines drabbles & one shots

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: A collection of the drabbles i wrote for the tumblr blogs teamfreewillimagines & tfwsnapchats so i can have them in one place. A lot of them are in 2nd person or a specified character.





	1. Bundle of Normalcy [Dean/Female Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt someone sent in: "Your pregnant and you tell Dean that he is gonna be a daddy and Sam is gonna be an uncle, you and Dean decide that Cas is the godfather. And they name the baby Charlie Mary Winchester."
> 
> Posted: 12/5/15

You couldn’t help the smile on your lips as you walked into Dean’s room. The hunter was sitting on his bed, his headphones fitting snugly on his ears. He was flipping through a magazine so he didn’t notice you his door. You walked towards his bed causing him to look up when you laid down next to him. 

“Hey Y/N.” Dean smiled when he saw you. He placed a small kiss on your cheek before removing the headphones and putting down the magazine. “How are you feeling? Better?” 

For the past few days, you had been feeling nauseous and couldn’t keep most of you food down. Your sudden sickness had both you and the Winchesters baffled. Dean had been worried but now that you know the cause of your illness, you knew that he’d be ecstatic. 

“I’m fine.” You tell him, you fingers fidgeting with the stick you hid in your sweater pocket. “I’m not feeling as nauseous as I did this morning so I’m good.” 

“Good.” Dean repeated. 

He shifted on the bed until he had you lying against his chest, his warm arms circling around your waist. You loved this position so the two of you sat in silence for a few moments just listening to our calm breathing. 

“I think I found out why I’m throwing up everyday.” You reveal, looking over our shoulder to see your boyfriend. 

Dean’s green eyes widened in interest. “Really? Why?” 

You dug the plastic stick out of your pocket and held it up so Dean can see the pink plus sign clearly. “Because I’m pregnant.” 

You watched Dean’s expression carefully. You saw the moment his jaw went slack with surprise, actually felt when his heart sped up as his chest was pressed up against your back. 

He started at the pregnancy test then looked into your own eyes. “Are you serious?” 

You nodded, still trying to gauge his reaction. You let out a sigh of relief when Dean broke out into a big smile, a cute laugh spilling out of his lips. He brought you up for a deep kiss and you returned it almost instantly. He broke the lip lock, only moving an inch away from your mouth to get some air.

“I’m going to be a father.” He smiled. His hands wandered down to your stomach, calloused hands cupping where you baby would soon be housed. You weren’t showing yet since it was too early but it didn’t matter to Dean. 

“I’m going to be a father!” He repeated. “And you’re going to be a mom.” He gave you a quick kiss. “And Sam! Sam’s going to be that dorky uncle and Castiel….”  Dean gave a short pause. “What will Castiel be?”

“Ummm… what about Godfather?”

Dean chuckled at your suggestion. “Yeah, Godfather Castiel. I love that. Come on, we have to go tell the guys.” 

****** (FOUR MONTHS LATER) *****

You were reading in the bunker library, Dean sitting right beside you, when Castiel appeared before you. 

“Hey Cas,” You greeted, getting up to hug the angel. You heard Dean grunt out a greeting behind you. You hugged Castiel and before you moved to pull away, Castiel held you a few seconds longer. “Cas?” 

At the sound of his name Castiel let you go. There was a confused look on his face and you couldn’t help but worry. 

“What? What’s wrong?” You ask. 

“Nothing.” Castiel says. “You just didn’t tell me that you were having a girl.” 

You gasp at the new information, surprised that Castiel knew this before you did. 

“We didn’t know.” // “We’re having a what?”  You and Dean spoke at the same time. 

“Oh.” Castiel replied. “Well, now that you know, do you have a name?” 

You’ve thought long and hard about this. You and Dean had many late night conversations about the name of baby. Although you were four months into your pregnancy, the both of you had settled on names for whichever gender the baby came out. 

“Yeah,” You informed Castiel, moving over to Dean who was eyeing the little swell your belly made. Once you reached him Dean cupped his hands around your stomach. He’d been doing these past few months. “Her name’s going to be Charlie. Charlie Mary Winchester.”


	2. SnapBros [Winchesters Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get acquainted to Snapchat

From: Sam

To: My Story

> “What the hell is…. Snapchat?”
> 
> Sam looked up from the file he was reading, curious to see what Dean was talking about. Dean sat across from him, his own pile of files lying abandoned in front of him as he squints at Sam’s phone screen.
> 
> “Why do you have my phone?” Sam replies. Sam reaches over the table to swipe his phone from Dean’s hand but Dean’s quick enough to move out of his reach.
> 
> “I’m just taking a break. What is snapchat?” Dean repeats. He shows Sam his phone screen, close enough for him to see but far enough that Sam can’t take it, and points to the white ghost in the yellow box.
> 
> Sam had seen it on his screen but hadn’t paid much thought to it. Charlie had been visiting the bunker two weeks ago and had hijacked his phone. He distinctly remembered her complaining about his lack of apps. When he received his phone again, his screen was filled with games and other apps that he didn’t care enough to touch. The new apps sat there unused.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Sam answered. “Charlie must have downloaded it.”
> 
> “Huh.” Dean replied. Dean swung his seat around the table, moving closer to Sam so they can both see the screen. He pressed the white ghost and the brothers watched as it gave way to the phone’s camera.
> 
> “Great,” Dean scoffed. He handed The phone back to Sam and slumped a little on his seat. “Another photo app. Just what you need.”
> 
> Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment, swiping unconsciously to the left. The shifted to a white screen where a list of people’s name took up space. He knows all of these names, hunters and friends he met throughout his years, and he wonders how they got there. Charlie must have somehow transferred his contacts into this app.
> 
> He scrolled down the list, curious about the circle images next to people’s name. He spotted Charlie’s name and tapped on it, hoping to figure out what this whole app was about. Charlie suddenly popped up on the screen, a photo of the redhead smiling with a small gray circle in the top right corner. The circle seems to recede as the seconds tick by. Once the light gray circle reached the end, the photo disappeared and a video took it’s place. Charlie was pointing the camera at her Hermione bobble-head doll and Sam understood the reason for the app.
> 
> “Hey,” Sam says, eyes still glued to his screen. “Let’s take a picture.”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> Dean’s reaction was expected but Sam repeated his suggestion. “Let’s take a picture. I have the app. Might as well use it.”
> 
> Dean let out a suffering sigh but he pushed away his file before moving closer to Sam. “So how are we doing this?”
> 
> Sam got back to the camera and pressed the arrows icon on the top right corner, the screen now showing his face. He stretched out his arm, getting Dean into the frame.
> 
> “Say cheese.” Sam murmured before he tapped on the big button in the center,snapping a quick photo. He could get used to snapchat.


	3. Old Skool [Castiel/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Playing old video games (pac-man, tetris, super mario) with Castiel."

“Why are you watching a yellow disc run around the screen?” 

You jump at the sound of Castiel’s voice, the video game controller in your hands clattering to the floor. 

“Cas, don’t sneak up on me.” You picked up the controller and moved over on your bed, so the angel had a place to sit. “I’m playing a video game called Pac-Man. It’s an old one but addicting.” 

Castiel squinted at the tv screen and you couldn’t help but to smile fondly.  

“You want to play?” You handed him the controller and Castiel looked at it before taking it into his own hands. 

“What do I do?” 

You explained to Cas the rules of the game, what you needed to do to get rid of the ghosts that were following you (”This game has ghosts? and you eat them?” Castiel had asked) and showed him how to use joystick on the controller.

After a few untimely deaths, Castiel seemed to get a hang of moving the yellow circle. He was incredibly focused in getting the dots to win. He won three games in the same time span it took you to win one. 

“You seem to be a natural at video games, Cas.” You told, impressed at his high score. You shuffled over to your video game collection and pulled out a two player game. 

“How about a game that I can play with you?”

Castiel paused the game and smiled at you. “I would love that.” 

You put in Super Mario Bros. and settled next the angel as the game started up. Castiel seemed to be enamored by the red and green mustached brothers. He was Mario and you choose Luigi. The two of you spent a few hours running through worlds and saving princesses, somehow ending cuddled together in your bed as you read Toad’s message on screen.

“This is fun, Cas. I didn’t think you would like playing video games so much.” You smiled, looking into his bright blue eyes.

“Well, the video games are fine but it’s the time I spend with you that I like.” 


	4. Learning Curve [Team Free Will Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns how to use the snapchat app

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/140672683394)

From: Castiel

To: Team Snapchat, Sam, Dean

> Castiel wasn’t really familiar with apps. He knew what they were, Dean had given him a lesson when Claire mentioned them, but Cas had no use for them. He uses the phone only when he couldn’t pop in on the Winchesters and when he doesn’t, which is more often than not, the electronic just stays in his pocket, collecting dust.
> 
> That’s why he’s confused when he hears a muffled ding in the silence of the bunker. Another ding tipped off the angel that the sound was coming from his coat pocket. He dug out his phone and squinted at screen, reading the small print notifying him of new activity.
> 
> It was from snapchat. Castiel didn’t know who Snapchat was. Whoever it was was informing him that Dean had sent him a snap. Snapchat sent him another message telling him that Sam also sent him a snap. Castiel was confused. Why would Sam and Dean send him anything if they were just looking for books in the library bunker?
> 
> Castiel swiped across the screen and watched as a yellow box with a white ghost shape expanded to a list of two names. Castiel wondered if this app came with the phone since he doesn’t remember downloading it.
> 
> A pink square sat in front of both Sam and Dean’s name. He tapped on Sam’s square since he was the first on the list.
> 
> A picture of books filled his phone. They mentioned angels in the titles and a thin gray strip was layered under them. “Do you think these would be useful?” was etched into the strip. Those books would be useful but Castiel didn’t know how to respond to the picture.
> 
> As he rose the phone to look for a clue on how to reply, the picture disappeared. The list of names was on screen again, the pink box next to Sam’s name now empty. He tapped Sam’s box again to see the photo but the name just shook. Maybe he’d have better luck with Dean’s box.
> 
> He tapped Dean’s name and, as Cas expected, a photo popped up. It was of Dean’s face with a look Castiel has come to know as annoyance. Dean also had a gray text box. It read “no books here. Can we go 2 bar now?”
> 
> Castiel also had a response to his hunter friend but he doesn’t want the photo to vanish. His blue eyes surveyed the screen and the Angel caught the countdown circle on the top right corner of the screen.
> 
> Dean’s face disappeared and Castiel sat for a few minutes, inspecting the screen for a way to communicate with the brother. He swiped the screen to the left, mostly out of frustration, and was met with his own slightly stubbled face. The camera was on and Cas knew it was an important part of the app.
> 
> He pulled the phone closer to his face, searching for anything that’ll capture the photo. There was a big clear button on the bottom of the screen and he pressed it warily. The shutter sound emitted from the speaker and Castiel was now looking at a photo of himself. He tapped the screen and the gray strip appeared along with the keyboard.
> 
> The angel wasn’t sure on what he should write so he just typed out what he was thinking. “Am I doing this correctly?” Once he was done, he saw the glowing arrow on the bottom right corner. He pressed it and chose Sam,  Dean, and someone named ‘Team Snapchat’  when a list of contacts pulled up. A pink bar on top notified Castiel that his snap was sent.
> 
> He waited a few minutes, nervous at his attempt at this new technology. A loud bark of laughter erupted from the library and Cas was certain that Dean had received his message. Just a few seconds later, another snap arrived to his phone. It was from Sam. Instead of a still photo of books, a video of Sam started to play. Sam was smiling as he gave the camera a thumbs up. “You did good, Cas.”  
> 
> Castiel smiled at the praise. Maybe he can get used to this app and get a few new friends to communicate through videos and photos with. Sam’s video finished when the countdown reached one and Castiel swiped to find the video mode on his own.


	5. Warm and Safe [Sam/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "snuggling with Sam on the couch during a thunderstorm."

The rain, although highly inconvenient, was incredibly beautiful through the motel window. The sky was dark, almost purple and you couldn’t look away. The storm was hypnotic. 

You were sitting on the couch, bundled up in Sam’s extra pair of sweats and tshirt, the clothing huge and hanging off of your frame. The both of you had just finished a case, taking out a vampire nest that had no trouble draining humans. The storm started just as you and Sam walked out of the warehouse, done hunting the Vampires, and were soaked to the bone by the time you got to your rental car.

Once the two of you got to the motel, Sam offered you the first shower. You shed your wet clothes, relaxed your cold and sore muscles under the hot spray of the shower, and were pleasantly surprised to see Sam’s clothes folded on top of the toilet seat for you.   

Now you were waiting for Sam to finish his own shower. He always took his time in there so you were perfectly content in watching the thunderstorm unfold. Streaks of light suddenly cut across the sky, slicing through the full purple clouds. You counted the seconds, waiting for the booming thunder. Focused on counting, you jumped at the sudden hand on your shoulder. You quickly turned around, sighing your relief when you see Sam dressed in his pjs behind you. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled, dimples popping as he lowered himself onto the couch. You opened your mouth to reply but the sound of the thunder filled the room. 

“It’s okay.” You told. You moved in closer to Sam making sure your back was pressed tightly against his chest. His arms slid around your waist, wanting as close as humanly possible. He pressed a small kiss at the top of your head and watched the thunderstorm rage on through the window.  It was quiet, save for the rain and the soft breaths. You felt warm and safe in Sam’s arms.


	6. Bro moments [Winchester Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie documents her day with the Winchesters

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/140882102159)

From: Charlie

To: Sam, Dean, Castiel

> Charlie felt amazing. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she just finished interviewing her third witness all by herself. The questioning had gone spectacularly smooth and the witness pretty much confirmed that the monster they were hunting was a werewolf. 
> 
>   
> She was glad Sam and Dean gave her the opportunity to play FBI on her own. She knows that this is their way of showing her that they think she’s capable to hunt. Charlie walked out of the office building, stuffing her small notepad into her suit pocket, rushing to get to Sam and Dean.
> 
>     
> She walked the three blocks to their meeting place, a run down alley that hid the boy’s sleek black Impala, but slowed down when deep voices tumbled out of the opening.   
>   
> 
> 
> “-not professional, Dean. Anyway how do you know it’s a woman? It could be a guy for all you know.”   
>   
> 
> 
> Charlie turned the corner into the alley and saw the Winchesters huddled near a dirty brick wall. Dean was resting against it, crouched near the ground with his phone in his hands. Sam was standing right beside him, ranting about something Charlie couldn’t really make out. She walked towards them soundlessly and after a few steps, she decided to hang back. The brothers hadn’t noticed her arrival and she wondered when they’ll stop their bickering enough to catch on.   
>   
> 
> 
> “We’re almost done with the case,” Dean replied, not caring to look up at his giant of a brother. “What’s wrong with having a little fun?”  
>   
> 
> 
> “How are we  _almost_ done with the case? We don’t even know who’s dropping these people!”  
>   
> 
> 
> Sam’s voice went higher in pitch, annoyance clear in his tone. His long arms were flailing around as he argued. Charlie smiled at the scene. She didn’t get to see brothers moments often so when the opportunity presents itself, she tries to document it.   
>   
> 
> 
> Charlie dug around her pockets, feeling triumphant when she pulled out her phone. Dean said something about mixing work with pleasure when Charlie pressed on the ghost in the yellow box.   
>   
> 
> 
> “You can’t go trolling for chicks when we have a case, Dean!” Sam looked frustrated, his arms stretched out in what thinks is disbelief.   
>   
> 
> 
> Dean didn’t seem to be listening. His focus was on his phone, probably on the dating app Charlie saw while going through his phone last week. Now it made sense. Sam was still ranting when Charlie raised the phone, snapping a quick photo of the brothers. She smiled as she wrote her caption and pressed the blinking arrow on the bottom right to send it to her partners. 
> 
> The weather was perfect, her solo interview went great, and she finally witnessed a cute brother moment, that she only read about in the supernatural books, and documented it. Today was a good day. 


	7. Mistletoe's Kiss [Dean/Reader & Brief Castiel/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cas kissing you even though you're with Dean."

“Is this really necessary, Y/N?” 

“Absolutely!” You reply, not a second after hearing Dean’s question. 

You couldn’t see Dean, couldn’t see anyone really, since they were on the other side of the massive Christmas tree you picked out. You were placing ornaments into the pine, hanging shiny colorful balls off of the branches. 

You took it upon yourself to decorate the bunker for the upcoming holiday. You had been hunting with the boys for the past two years and had hated how bare and empty the bunker felt.  When Dean had admitted that he hated the sterility of the bunker too, you appointed yourself as bunker decorator. 

You were putting the finishing touches on the tree but you already donned the library with silver tinsel and elves as bookends. All of the doors were adorned with green wreaths, Santa hats were on the backs of every seat, tall nutcracker soldiers were tucked away in every corner. Christmas lights were strung up all over the ceiling only making some room for the mistletoe.

“It looks like Ms. Claus threw up in here.” Sam’s voice carried through out the room. Placing the last of the ornaments on the tree, you stepped down from your stool and walked over to the boys. 

“It sure does!” You replied happily. You ignored Dean’s rolling of the eyes, knowing he loved the over the top-ness of it all.  Instead you turned your attention to the angel, who stayed silent on the topic of your decorating. 

“So Castiel, what do you think?” 

“Well,” Castiel said slowly. His vibrant blue eyes roamed the over the room. “It’s a lot to take in all at once.” 

Dean groaned aloud from his seat, already knowing where your train of thought was headed. 

“So let me give you guys the grand tour!” You excitedly ushered the team out of their seats and showed them all of your efforts. By the end of the tour, The Winchesters were wearing small smiles and it warmed your heart to see them this way.

“What is this?” 

Castiel’s question brought you out of your thoughts. You followed his gaze and found the Mistletoe that was hanging above you. 

Sam answered before you could. “It’s mistletoe. The tradition is if there are two people underneath the plant at the same time they have to kiss.”

Castiel’s small “oh” brought your attention back to him. “Well,” He continued. “Since it’s tradtion.” 

Your mind didn’t have a chance to catch up before you felt the angel’s soft lips placed upon yours. Castiel’s hands cupped the side of your face as he applied more pressure to the kiss. Your head was swimming. The kiss was unexpected, of course, but you didn’t think Castiel would be this good at it. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Dean’s voice startled the both of you apart. The green eyed hunter looked shocked and bewildered. “What the hell was that?”

It was Castiel’s turn to look confused. “Tradition?” 

“Dude, it’s not cool to kiss Y/N especially since we’re going out.” Dean fumed moving over to place an arm around your shoulders. 

“My apologies, Y/N.” Castiel still had that confused look on his face and you had to stifle the giggle in your throat. 

“No worries, Cas.” 


	8. Easy prey [Winchester Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's little brother muscle is being used.

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/142711552282)

From: Sam

To: Castiel, Charlie, Kevin

> Sam swiped aimlessly on his phone, his thumb repeating the same motions out of habit. The bunker was quiet and the hunter had nothing to do. He hadn’t seen Dean for the better part of an hour and he wondered if his brother had snuck out to a bar without him. Sam rolled his eyes at the thought. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean did that.   
>   
> Sam got up from the table with a sigh. If he was going to be bored in the bunker, he might as well do it in this room with Netflix playing in the background. He walked the long corridors to his room, his feet leading the way as he opened his snapchat app. Both Charlie and Donna had updated and as he was about to check out their posts, Sam noticed the door to Dean’s room was slightly open.   
>   
> Sam smirked. Maybe this is his chance to get payback for all the stupid pranks Dean did in his room. The smell of Dean’s ass against his pillow was burned into his nose. Sam pushed open the wood door to Dean’s room. Expecting to see an empty room, Sam frowned at his brother’s sleeping form sprawled across his bed. Dean wasn’t a light sleeper but he will certainly wake up if Sam wanted to drop Dean’s toothbrush into his toilet.   
>   
> Sam started to walk out of the room, already thinking about pranks for the next time Dean goes out, when he spotted the black marker on Dean’s desk. A quick idea races through Sam’s head and he chuckles to himself when he enters the room again.  
>   
> ******   
>   
> Sam’s sitting on his bed a half hour later when Dean enters his room.   
>   
> “Hey,” Sam says, when he looks up from his phone. “I thought you went out.”   
>   
> Dean shakes his head as he yawns loudly. He wipes his eyes then his mouth before replying. “No. I took a quick beauty nap.”   
>   
> “Good,” Sam smiles. Sam’s eyes roam all over Dean’s face, tracing over every point he let the black marker land on. Sam didn’t have a design in mind, worried that if he spent too much time on Dean’s face that he’d wake up. Even if he couldn’t write “Jerk” across Dean’s forehead, he’s happy with the outcome. “Charlie says hi through snapchat. Smile so I can show her you’re alive.”   
>   
> Dean rolls his eyes but smiles wide for the camera. It took everything in Sam not to laugh as he pressed the big clear button. 
> 
> “I”m gonna go get some food.” Dean announces, heading out into the hallway. “You want anything?” 
> 
> Sam was to busy giggling to reply, typing away into the gray text box. He didn’t see his older brother walk away but started to laughing out loud when he heard Dean yell “SAMMM!!” six minutes later.


	9. Game Night [Team Free Will Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's game night with Team Free Will and Cas finally asks the Winchesters to play "Cards Against Humanity".

“Are you sure you want to play this, Cas?” Dean says, eyeing the big black box as he takes a drink from his beer. “I mean, it’s not for the easily offended.” 

Castiel squints angrily at the hunter, opening the box of cards and taking a handful of black cards out onto the table. “I’ve been watching humanity since before you were thought of. I think I’m okay playing a card game, Dean.” 

“This game can get pretty intense really quick,” Sam states, his big hazel eyes showing his concern. Castiel would appreciate it if it didn’t feel like the Winchesters were coddling him. He was an angel of the lord, not a small child. A simple card came shouldn’t warrant such a reaction from them. 

“The angel says he wants to play so he’s going to play. Besides, I wanna see what Castiel comes up with.” Charlie’s voice filled the room with bubbly anticipation. Castiel shot the redhead a smile, glad to see someone on his side. Charlie returned his smile as she explained the rules to him and gave him seven white cards. 

The first few rounds admittedly disturbed the angel. The white cards said the most foul things he could ever think of and paired with the black cards, it was appalling. However he did see the appeal of the game. Once Castiel gathered the pattern of which card the others chose, (Dean seemed to go for the sex jokes card, Charlie needed a balance of smart and cruel, while Sam picks the cards that make you think) he started to gain his own pile of won black cards. 

“What’s Batman guilty pleasure?” Dean read aloud, placing the new black card down. Castiel had the perfect card to go with it. He placed the white card down and waited for the others to do the same. Dean picked up the white cards, read through them and burst into laughter. “Okay, who had alter boys?”

Castiel claimed his card and when he gained the most black cards, winning the game, he suggested to play it whenever they had down time.


	10. Down time [Winchester Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime boredom leads to greatness... or the discovery of selfie.

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/144122068417)

From: Dean

To: Sam

> Dean was staring at some blank spot on the wall while clicking his tongue against his teeth. His fingers were also tapping against his right knee as the clicking noises emerged from his teeth. 
> 
> “Dude.” 
> 
> Sam’s annoyed call drew Dean out of his bored state and caused the older hunter to look at his brother. Dean wasn’t aware of the noise he was making but he groaned when Sam told him to chill.
> 
> “How long does it take him to get those files?” Dean whined. 
> 
> “The sheriff has to go through 90 years of cases. Have some patience, Dean.” 
> 
> “Ughhhh,” Dean groaned loudly, sliding down the seat in frustration. 
> 
> “Play with your phone if you’re going to be a big baby about it.” Sam offered, looking up from the laptop he has placed in front of him. 
> 
> “Fine.” Dean sighed. Sliding the smartphone out of his suit pocket, Dean tinkered around with a few apps before settling on Snapchat. He was entertained with the stories his friends posted if only for a few minutes. The sheriff still hadn’t arrived by the time all the stories had been played for the second time. 
> 
> Dean swiped to the camera portion of the app, looking for things to pass the time. He wasn’t a selfie man but when his sanity was being gnawed away by boredom, all bets were off. He raised his arm for a good angle and whistled to get Sam’s attention. 
> 
> “Say cheese, Sammy.”
> 
> Dean snapped the photo and quickly tapped out a quick message. Seeing it was sent, Dean went back to the camera. What’s the harm of another selfie?


	11. Mr. Tough Guy [Winchester Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bothers go to a bar to let off some steam and Sam might have had a little too much

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/142765724388)

From: Dean

 To: My Story

> “Let’s get another round.”
> 
> Dean’s head shot up at Sam’s slightly slurred suggestion. His eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. The brothers had just come off of a difficult hunt and they been holed up in the bar for five hours celebrating a job well done.
> 
> “Uh,” Dean started, looking at the empty pint glasses near Sam’s hand. “I think we should get going.”
> 
> Dean reached for the glass Sam was cradling in his fist and Sam batted his older brother’s hand away. Sam tipped the half full glass of beer into his mouth and chugged the remains of his liquid in less than ten seconds. Dean watched his brother as he finished his own drink,getting up from his seat when he was done.
> 
> Sam’s shiny eyes tracked Dean’s movement as he moved around the table. It took him a few seconds to notice that had took hold of his arm and was pulling him up to his feet. He tried to get Dean’s hands off of him, swatting at tightly gripped fingers, but with his vision blurred at the edges, Sam gave up once he was pulled through the door and into the cold air.
> 
> “I thought we were getting another round.” Sam whined, trailing slowly behind Dean and looking longingly back at the bar.
> 
> “You had eleven beers,” Dean informed. “We need to get you back home to sleep this off you, big lug.”
> 
> Sam rolled his eyes. He took a few steps only to stop when he found himself swaying to the right. He tried walking again as he spoke. “You did too.” Sam started drifting off to the side again. He stopped and trained his eyes on his feet, concentrating on walking in a straight line. Left foot then right foot. Left foot then right foot.
> 
> “I only had three.” Dean says right as he turns around to face his slow poke of a brother. The loud snort left his throat before he had a chance to stop it. Sam was lifting his feet up high, using a snail’s pace to get it up in the air before placing it softly on the ground. It wasn’t often that Dean sees his brother drunk. Sam usually caps out at three beers any other night but tonight he wanted to celebrate a hard hunt well done.
> 
> Sam slowly stomped his way down the sidewalk as Dean waited for his brother to catch up. Dean noticed Sam leaning toward the right, his steps moving him closer to the bronze statue on the corner of the street.
> 
> “Sam.” Dean called out, already predicting Sam’s path. The younger Winchester continued his big steps and with three huge stomps, Sam stumbled into the statue, shoulder first.
> 
> “Ow!” Sam cried once he righted himself. Dean laughed at Sam’s bewildered expression. The drunk hunter stood at full height almost taller than the posed sculpture in front of him. “Watch where you’re walking, buddy!” Sam stumbles backward a few steps before standing upright again causing Dean to laugh out loud. Sam continued to argue with the inanimate object, his voice getting louder, and Dean knew what he had to do.  
> 
> He fished his cell phone out of his jeans and quickly opened up snapchat. Sam was still fighting with the bronze statue, his arms outstretched in order to intimidate his opponent, when Dean snapped the picture. Dean’s thumbs ran over the keyboard typing “This is why you don’t let Sammy drink.” as he chuckles. Sam was going to be embarrassed when he sees this morning.
> 
> “Alright Sammy,” Dean says once he puts his phone away. “Time to go bed.”
> 
> “But he got in my face!” Sam slurred.
> 
> Dean took his little brother by the shoulders and started to walk him in the direction of the Impala. “Let ‘im off with a warning, Sammy. He’s not worth it. You’re better than that.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Dean.” Sam stops in his tracks after saying that, making Dean stumble into his back. Sam then lifts his right arm and drapes it over his brother’s shoulders. He pulls Dean closer to his side, half leaning his weight on him. “You always got my back.”
> 
> Dean hides a smile, aiming it at the concrete as he holds Sam up. “What are big brothers for?” 


	12. Wonders of the world [Winchester Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just found the best thing in the universe.

[ ](http://tfwsnapchats.tumblr.com/image/140829032669)

From: Dean

To: Sam

> Dean was freaking ecstatic. He was over the moon. He was ready kiss the brilliant creator of the best invention that has ever happened on the face of this earth: the croissookie. It was the most beautiful pastry Dean had ever laid his green eyes on, besides apple pie of course.
> 
> Dean had been on a beer run when he saw the gorgeous creation in the display window of their local bakery. The croissant part of the dessert looked perfectly flaky and golden and was topped off with what seemed like a oreo. Chocolate was drizzled over both sweets and covered in confectioners sugar. Dean could tell he was drooling as he continued to stare from the sidewalk. It took him a few seconds to snap out of his trance before he rushed into the bakery.
> 
> A plethora of sweet and delicious scents hit his nose all at once causing his stomach to growl. Dean put a hand to his gut, patting it as he looked around the shop. Frosted cakes and piles of donuts sat on stands under glass cases and Dean wondered why he’s never been here before. He walks up to the unoccupied counter and makes a mental checklist on what goodies to buy the next time he’s here. A young woman comes out of the back a few seconds later and greets Dean cheerfully.
> 
> “Hi! Welcome to Greta’s. What can I get for you?”
> 
> Dean smiled at the clerk, her cheerfulness affecting his mood. He pointed a finger over his shoulder and toward the display window. “I would like to buy that delicious looking croissant-oreo hybrid.”
> 
> “Oh, the Croissookie!” The clerk smiled.
> 
> “Croissookie?” Dean repeated, because really, they named it the croissookie?
> 
> “Yeah, it’s like the cronut. We gotta let the customer know what they’re getting.” She explained as she bent down to retrieve a lonely croissookie from the counter display. She placed the dessert into a paper bag she produced out of nowhere and rang it up. “You’re lucky too. This is our last one for the day.”
> 
> A wave of triumph washed over the hunter as the clerk told him the price. He shuffled the bag of beers around in his hands as he fumbled a 5 dollar bill out of his wallet. Dean took his change and the paper bag with care, hurrying out of the bakery and making his way back to the bunker.
> 
> Once the heavy metal door locked closed behind him, Dean called out into the bunker as loud as he could. “SAMMMM! Sam! I have to show you something!”
> 
> Dean rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. His brother might just live off of rabbit food but Sam can appreciate the beauty of this pastry. Dean set the beers down on the first table he sees and shoots into the library. “Sam?” He looks around for a glimpse of dark brown hair but is just met with books. Dean hurries over to Sam’s room but as he hip bumps the door open, he’s met with an empty room. Sam isn’t here.
> 
> Dean sighs before he grumbles. He never gets the chance to get excited over anything. Dean walks back to the library and settles down in a seat as he takes out his croissookie from the brown bag. He stares at it for a few seconds before taking a big bite. Chocolate exploded over his tongue as he chewed and his eyes widened in surprise. They filled the croissookie with chocolate! Delicious, scrumptious chocolate! Dean placed the dessert down as he searched frantically for his phone. He HAD to tell someone. It was chocolate INSIDE the croissookie and Sam had to know wherever he is.
> 
> He pressed the yellow app he has a few mixed feelings about and swallowed the bite of pastry as the camera took up the screen. Dean never wanted to be the type of person to take pictures of his food but this snapchat app has been proving him wrong. He picks up the croissookie and snaps a picture. His fingers fly over his keyboard making sure the caps locked letters fill in the gray text bar. “WE NEED THESE IN THE BUNKER SAM.”
> 
> He sent the picture message and continued to eat his croissookie. He was in the middle of trying to figure out how to incorporate the croissookie with sex when his phone dinged with a reply. Sam’s confused face filled his phone, the text area unsurprisingly asking “What the hell is that?” Dean would have to tell his brother that he was eating a piece of heaven later. He had to enjoy it while he could.


End file.
